


Fire & More

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Dreams, Daddy Kink, Dom Steve, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stealth suit, Subspace, Topspace, age gap, sassy johnny wants steve, steve wants sassy johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: Steve finally teaches Johnny a lesson.Each chapter is a one shot
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Johnny Storm, Steve Rogers/Johnny Storm
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Silence

“Shhhhh baby boy, hush now.” Steve whispers. **  
**

Honestly, Johnny doesn’t even know how it happened. One minute he was sassing Steve in training like he always did, but unlike before where he would leave with Steve looking after him with hungry eyes, this time, Steve had finally chased after him and cornered him in a closet.

It was empty, unused for who knows how long, but it locked from the inside, even as people kept moving on outside of it, in here, with only the lowlights to give any sort of light, it served its purpose.

Steve had finally given chase and here he was cornered, by this huge beast of a man, Johnny was tall at 6’1 but Steve…..oh he was nearly 6’4 and holy fuck was it hot how much he towered over Johnny.

Steve has him pinned to the wall, knee between his legs, hands gently running over any part of Johnny’s body he wants to touch as Johnny just hangs there like a doll for him, swallowing thickly, “Good.” Steve whispers.

“You think you can keep teasing me little boy and I won’t get you back for it hmmm?”

Johnny swallows thickly, opening his mouth to speak but gets a demanding kiss for his troubles, making him moan softly, “That’s right sugar, just stay quiet, anything above a whisper i’ll have to punish you for it.”

Johnny whimpers but nods, when Steve’s fingers grip his chin roughly, his eyes go wide, “You going to be a good boy for me?”

Johnny nods wordlessly, before finally whispering, “Yes commander.”

Steve’s smile is…..amused, dark, hungry, his damn stealth suit was still on, so were his gloves, it was….doing things to Johnny that’s for sure, the blonde licks his lips looking at the younger man, “Try again.”

Johnny whimpers when Steve’s hand trails down to his straining cock in his own suit still on, “Captain.”

Steve shakes his head gently as he grips Johnny’s cock more whispering, “Try again doll face.”

Johnny’s breathing picks up as Steve teases his cock, “Steve?”

Steve wordlessly shakes his head, Johnny whines softly, “Sir…”

Steve smiles more, leaning in to whisper by his ear, “That sounds real nice baby boy, but for now, no, try again.”

Johnny gasp as he looks at Steve this close, he wants to kiss him, but Steve won’t let him, he just keeps him pinned to the wall with his big beautiful body and Johnny feels so small, he goes for broke, “Daddy.”

Steve’s grin is shark like as he finally kisses Johnny how he wanted, dominating it, his tongue fucking Johnny’s mouth and the younger man whimpering and whining into the kiss.

Steve breaks away and gets his lips on Johnny’s neck, sucking hard, Johnny cries out from it, he keeps his voice low, but it’s still so, so good, “That’s right baby boy, let me hear you, but not to much, unless you want others to know how well i’m taking you apart.” He whispers.

“Steve….”

The blonde slaps a hand over Johnny’s mouth, his eyes dark, “What, did you call me?” He growls softly.

Johnny’s wide eyes take in Steve, his eyes are so hooded, yet blown wide, his need is so strong to see, it’s a wonder Johnny isn’t drowning in it, “Daddy...please.” His muffled words whisper.

Steve growls and kisses Johnny again as he undoes his pants enough to get his cock out, he doesn’t give a flying fuck as he tears Johnny’s suit enough to get at his hole, “Show me baby boy, show me how much of a slut you are.”

Johnny’s gasp and wide eyes…..amuse Steve as the blonde reaches down and plays with the plug in Johnny’s ass, “Did you think I didn’t know about this?”

He taps it and Johnny whimpers wanting more, “Yeah...my little baby slut is just shameless aren't you? You need a big strong man with a big cock to put you in your place huh?”

Johnny is just...speechless...he didn’t know Steve had it in him to be so….dirty, “Oh fuck daddy….please yes.” Johnny isn’t ashamed to beg for it, he’s wanted Steve….for a long time now.

When Steve gets the plug out of him and replaces it with his cock, the hand over Johnny’s mouth is much needed, the scream he lets out, is so loud, Steve’s hand can only do so much, but it’s enough, as he starts fucking into the younger mans sweet little hole, “Look at you, you’re gagging for it huh?”

Johnny’s eyes flutter and that’s about the only answer Steve is gonna get at the moment, Johnny’s hands hang onto Steve’s shoulders as the older man fucks up into him fast and hard, his teeth marking Johnny everywhere, “God you’re beautiful, you were made for me sweetheart, going to take you apart and put you together again, gonna fuck you so full of cum you won’t be able to stand it, have you begging for more.”

Johnny’s high pitch whine is muffled but Steve hears it and just fucks Johnny that much harder, “Yeah….yeah that’s it, take it, take what I give you little boy, daddy’s cock is all you need.”

Johnny gets lost in how well Steve just takes him apart, he fucks him so hard and so deep, it’s really no wonder he’s seeing stars not long after they start, it’s no wonder he slips into a more floaty state, a first for him as he comes with a shout of Steve’s name, the older man watching with dark eyes, licking his lips, he follows after him with a low growl, filling Johnny up.

He removes his hand from Johnny’s mouth and they pant softly for a few minutes, Johnny looks dazed and if Steve wasn’t so well known in the circles he runs in now, he wouldn’t know the signs of sub space, but thankfully he is and knowing Johnny liked this so much he went under like that….makes Steve feel so, so proud.

He stays right where he is, it’s not ideal, but it works for now, he stays inside Johnny, keeps him propped up against the wall and holds him close. He’ll look after him, he already loves him so much, it really isn’t a chore at all.


	2. Brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> think i'm gonna make this a little thing with all my steve/johnny fics, not all of them will go together, most will be stand alones <3

“You little fucking brat.” Steve growls. **  
**

Johnny ever the little shit just zooms around him on fire. There sparring had quickly come to this, no powers Steve had said but, where was the fun in that? Johnny couldn’t fight outside of using his powers, hence why Steve wanted to train him, but….this was more fun.

Steve shocks Johnny when he grabs his ankle, while still on fire and….the blonde doesn’t scream in pain, only smirks darkly before reeling him into his body, Johnny goes to flame off kind of alarmed and Steve’s words make him shiver, “Don’t you dare, let me feel it.”

Johnny looks at Steve with big wide eyes as he stays on fire and now….Steve’s on fire too, but….not in a way that can hurt….he’s on fire like Johnny, no pain, just heat, Steve the asshole just keeps grinning, “I told you little boy, you can’t hurt me.”

“Yeah but, how are you doing this!?” Johnny’s a bit….surprised is all, he tries not to sound _too_ freaked out, Steve just sighs and shakes his head, “Honey, we're soulmates, which means we share everything, even this, it’s not hard to understand.”

Johnny…..had not thought of that honestly, this thing with them is still so new and fresh, finding out your soulmate is someone from a different time will do that to ya, “So then...does that mean...I’ll be extra strong now?”

Steve just reels him in closer, “That’s how sharing normally works love.”

“But then, so can you fly? Flame on without me? Can I run really fast now?” Steve cuts off his rambling questions with a demanding kiss that makes Johnny’s toes curl.

He yelps in surprise when Steve throws him over his shoulder a moment later, Johnny flames off pouting, “Hey, I can walk you know big guy.”

His words just earn him a harsh slap to his ass, “Shut up sweetheart.”


	3. Bad Dreams

Steve’s whimpers hurt Johnny’s heart, truly they did. Sure Johnny had his fair share of nightmares, who didn’t in their line of work. But Steve’s nightmares were rooted in deep, deep fear, Johnny hadn’t spent 70 years frozen but aware the whole fucking time, that….sounded hellish. **  
**

Johnny would have gone nuts, would have truly lost his mind and never been the same, maybe he would have come out the other side a broken man, hell bent on hurting everyone around him, a villain through and through.

How Steve came out the other side whole and not bat shit crazy, was in of itself a miracle. With the right people as a support system Steve was able to slowly deal with everything, he would never be “fixed” that was an insulting word anyway, Johnny found him beautiful, broken parts of him and all.

No, Johnny knew his nightmares ran deep, deep seeded fears, his whimpers were, a huge chunk of the time from when he had nightmares of being back in that frozen water, trapped, the cold all around.

Johnny helps by sliding in closer to his husband and wrapping around him gently, letting himself grow warmer, so even in dreamland, Steve will feel it, “Steve, you’re in bed with me, Johnny, it’s night time and the room is warm and my body is holding you, keeping you even warmer, i’ll never let go, you’re not alone, i’m here.”

It’s words he whispers over and over again, knowing when Steve starts crying that he’s waking up. When he wakes the tears don’t stop, his heart is still racing, but now he’s clinging to Johnny so tightly, it would hurt anyone else, the tight grip on his bare skin, but not Johnny.

He can take anything Steve throws at him, “More….heat.”

Steve’s words are broken, wet, scared still, Johnny warms himself more, steaming now and Steve’s eyes flutter at the feel of so much heat, his nose in Johnny’s hair breathing him in and out taking it all in, he swallows thickly, tears on his cheeks as he clings to Johnny and Johnny clings to him.


	4. Johnny Saves Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny rushes in to save Steve from hydra

****

****Johnny’s left eye twitches as he stalks the base, setting any goons on fire he sees. His team didn’t know he was here, nor did the avengers. Steve and Johnny have trackers in them though and he knew when Steve’s mission ran too long, when the avengers said _it was fine, these things happen, give him time to call in._ **  
**

It was bullshit, he knew something had happened, his soulbond said so, even so far from one another, he knew.

And so, here he was taking the place apart one goon at a time, a lab full of doctors, ashes now, a room full of soldiers, on fire and burning, there screams behind him. He doesn’t care, it’s like he’s a dog with a bone, he needs to find Steve.

He’s not doing anything wrong here, just a month back they had taken a base out just like this, he was doing the world a favor. If he was going extra hard on everyone here tonight.

So be it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He finds his big blonde angel. His eyes flutter and tear up, Steve’s bound by cuffs he knows were made just for him, attached to the ceiling by more chains that look like it could and has held Steve. He looks weak, he looks a bit beat up, which must have happened not too long ago.

His shield hangs on the wall close to him, the room is fucking freezing and he knows how much Steve despises the cold, fears it actually. Water too, which….Johnny moves closer and yeah, Steve’s dripping wet, shivering, he’s bare chested, only his uniform pants are on, dirty, torn in places, boots missing, socks too.

The gag in Steve’s mouth is huge, looks uncomfortable. 

He doesn’t look fully awake and Johnny see’s all this and just….he killed everyone here too fast, he should have made them suffer. He rushes to Steve and looks up at the chains, he grabs them and super heats them, they break apart easily.

They were made for super strength not superheat. 

Steve sags down into his arms, and Johnny groans a bit at the weight but he can take it. He uses one hand to gently heat the side of the gag and then he removes it slowly, a part of it was in his mouth, but even that looks like it has hurt.

Once he gets it fully off he burns it and flings it away.

Now he can fully hold Steve’s weight with both arms, he’s still shivering and his eyes open and close, but it’s clear something’s in his system, he’s not fully here, “I got ya big guy, it’s me, it’s Johnny, I’m gonna take you home babe.”

“H…..home.” are the whispered words he gets in his neck where Steve’s stuffed his face. His voice sounds wreaked, gruff.

He sounds broken down.

“Yeah, home big guy, i’ll protect you.” Johnny’s voice wobbling as he keeps one arm around Steve’s middle and one hand petting over his sweaty hair.

“J...johnny….” When Steve’s voice starts to break down, when he starts crying and sobbing, Johnny just…...his eyes glow red, and he wishes he had more people to kill, his guy never sounds like this and it shows just how much Steve’s suffered.

“It’s ok baby, i‘m going to get us home, i’m going to warm you up, just hang onto me ok, can you do that for me sweetheart?”

“Y….yes.” steve’s teeth shatter slightly.

Johnny pets over his hair more, holding him close, letting Steve curl around him, trying to be smaller, “Ok, good, that’s good, hang onto my back and don’t let go, if you can’t that’s ok too, i’ll carry you in my arms.”

“I….I can...do it.” Steve sniffles, his eyes still leaking tears.

“Ok, just wrap around my back, i’ll fly us out, my fire will heat ya right up, just like last time ok? Like in the training room, you’ll be on fire just like me, you won’t be cold much longer.” Johnny speaks softly, voice going rough, he can’t cry, not right now.

“O...ok..h....honey.”

When Steve very stiffly moves to his back and pretty much lets himself sag onto Johnny’s back, Johnny’s ready for it. He lights himself up, flaming on slightly, the fire helping to manage Steve’s weight.

When the big blonde wraps his shivering arms and legs around his body, Johnny gets going, he grabs the shield on the way out and then, there high in the sky and flying home, the fire warming Steve up, he stops shivering on the way home, but still holds tightly to Johnny.

When they get to the baxter tower, Johnny starts to head to the med bay but Steve pleads not too, Johnny wars with himself, but settles on letting the tower AI monitor Steve.

Once they are told physically Steve is fine, they head to their floor. Steve won’t let go of him, not when he gets them in a bath, not when he gets Steve in bed, he clings, he clings something bad and Johnny clings right back.

Physically Steve may be fine, mentally was another story, Steve fears water and cold, clearly they had attacked him with both his fears and it was going to take awhile before Steve got past it.

It doesn’t matter to Johnny, he’s not leaving his soulmate and husband, not in a million years, in sickness and in health, Steve was his to protect and by god he will.


End file.
